Five Nights at Fuckboys 2
by PeopleOfTheInternet
Summary: Freddy and co. want to have a night of debauchery and to do so, they must find the person stopping them. Please enlist. Bring extra weed, Mountain Dew, and Doritos. Thks... Rated T: Strong Language, Drug References, Drug Usage. You've been warned.
1. Freddy for Ready?

_**Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Where Freddy Fazbear will Yiff your dick if you don't leave at night! Enjoy the story!**_

**Toy Freddy stands with his smile, looking around. He notices T Bonnie and T Chica aren't in place.**

"It's me." Toy Freddy said. "Are you Freddy for ready?"

**Stepping off the stage, Toy Freddy went into the bathrooms. He steps up to the womens bathroom and grabs the doorknob. He stops.**

"Wait, if I go in here, my masculinity will shatter!" He thought.

**After deciding for a moment, he decided to go in. He noticed Toy Chica sticking her arm in the toilets.**

"My beautiful masculinity has shattered." He said in a high pitched voice. "Chica, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Freddy Fuckboy, the kids flushed my cupcakes down the toilet. Please get them." Toy Chica said.

"No, get them yourself you piece of shit." Toy Freddy said.

**Toy Chica grabbed Toy Freddy by the ear.**

"Devour my hot avian ass Freddy Fuckboy!" Toy Chica said.

"Hell no, you piece of shit. No matter what you do, I won't go into the toilet!" Toy Freddy said.

**Toy Chica kicked Toy Freddy out of the bathroom. Toy Freddy, now with his masculinity back, steps into the office.**

"What the fuck? Why is there a camera in the office? No matter, it will be shat on!" Toy Freddy said as he ripped the camera out of its socket.

**Toy Freddy noticed a noise coming from the right air vent, and thought: The fuck?**

"Who the fuck is in here?" Toy Freddy said.

"Freddy, help me. I'm stuck!" Toy Bonnie said.

"You dipshit, how did you get stuck?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Freddy please help…" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Hell no, I'm not touching your ass!" Freddy replied.

"Freddy please!" Bonnie shouted.

**Toy Freddy left Toy Bonnie, and went to the Kids Cove where he met Mangle. Toy Freddy covered his ears due to Mangles garbled sound.**

"Freddy my child." Mangle said.

"Inhale…" Toy Freddy said.

"No." Mangled said.

"Oh, well okay then. What do you want from me?" Toy Freddy said.

"Buy me an erotic sex toy now Freddy." Mangle asked.

"No, I will not you piece of garbage." Toy Freddy replied.

"Freddy please." Mangle said.

"No."

"Freddy please."

"No."

"Freddy please."

"No."

"Freddy please."

"Okay Mangle you fucking asshole, I'll go find you a goddamn garbage heap. Just shut up!" Freddy said.

**Toy Freddy left the room and went to the prize corner where The Puppet was trying to climb out.**

"No puppet man that's illegal!" Toy Freddy said winding up the box.

"Fine." The Puppet said getting back in the box.

"Git gud." Toy Freddy said.

**Toy Freddy went to the Parts/Service room where he saw the original Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. He looked around, and went up to his counter-part and T-Bagged him.**

"Get 360-Quickscoped you piece of shit." Toy Freddy said as he began to leave the room.

**He went to the hallways where he met BB who was wearing a gold necklace, sunglasses, and a hat with the word SWAG on it.**

"Hello there friend! What would you like today?" BB asked.

"Inhale my dong enragement child…" Toy Freddy said.

"Umm, not sure what that means but here's what I got!" Balloon Boy said as he opened a case filled with random stuff.

**Toy Freddy looked through the stuff as he looked through the junk. He found a sex toy...**

"I'm not going to ask where you got this, but how much?" Toy Freddy asked.

"It's for free since this is your first time being here!" BB said.

"Git gud enragement child." Toy Freddy said.

_**You all need to git gud. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up sometime on Saturday. Leave a review cause I'm always waiting for one… that doesn't sound creepy at all!**_


	2. The Tickly Fingers Are Beckoning

_**Let's start off where we left. Okay?**_

**Toy Freddy left BB, who was packing up his stuff, and went into the Kids Cove.**

"Okay Mangle, here you go you piece of shit. One sex toy…" Toy Freddy said.

"Freddy my child, how can I repay you?" Mangle asked.

"Inhale my…" Freddy said.

**Foxy ran in, grabbing the sex toy.**

"Give that back you fucking dickhole…" Toy Freddy said.

"Fuck off Freddy Fazfuck!" Withered Foxy said. "Smoke weed everyday…"

**Foxy ran off somewhere else, leaving Mangle in the room clenching her fist.**

"Freddy, I need that sex toy. Help me get it back!" She asked.

"Okay, but you must join me… on the dark side." Freddy said.

"Yes." Mangle said.

**Toy Freddy and Mangle left the Kids Cove and into the vents where Toy Bonnie was still stuck.**

"Freddy, are you here to save me?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"No you dumbass. Mangle is…" Toy Freddy said.

**Mangle tore off her arm and began to dislodge Toy Bonnie out of the vent.**

"Yes" Toy Bonnie said once he was free from the vent.

"Help me be a huge piece of shit, and fuck up everything." Toy Freddy said.

**Toy Bonnie nodded, and off they went back into the bathrooms. Toy Chica, standing by a toilet, turned around with her eyes blackened.**

"Devor my hot avian ass Freddy Fuckboy!" Toy Chica said, reaching out for Toy Freddy's ear.

"Calm the fuck down. We're here to help you get your shitty cupcakes…" Toy Freddy said.

"Good." Toy Chica said.

**Toy Bonnie grabbed his guitar and knocked off the pipe connected to the toilets. Mangle then reach inside the pipe and grabbed some cupcakes that got stuck in the pipes.**

"Okay, here you go you goddamn winged hell spawn. Enjoy your shitty, no pun intended, cupcakes." Toy Freddy said.

"Thank you Freddy Fuckboy…" Toy Chica said.

"Now, help me be piece of shit and fuck up everything." Toy Freddy said.

**The gang left the bathrooms and went into the Parts/Service room. Toy Freddy opened the door and was hit by a cloud of smoke. He looked inside, and saw the withered animatonics sitting, smoking.**

"Holy shit, you guys are fucking high as hell. Get over here and help me be a huge piece…" Toy Freddy said.

"Fuck off Freddy Fazfuck and co." Foxy said.

"D-d-devor my hot b-b-bird ass F-f-freddy Fuck-kboy." Chica said.

"Freddy, my fucking head is gone." Bonnie said.

"Tough shit." Toy Freddy said.

"Inh-h-ale m-m-m-y dong enra-a-agement bear." Freddy said.

"No." Toy Freddy said looking at his counterpart.

**The withered got up to their feet with fists up and ready to swing. However, the Toys began to back up, seeing something much bigger than the withered.**

"It's time to YIFF some dicks." Golden Freddy said.

**The gang ran out of the room and listened as screams came from it. Toy Freddy looked in and saw the withered on the floor.**

"Git gud. Now, get up off the damn floor and help me be a huge piece of shit." Toy Freddy said.

**The withered got up, and shook hands with their counterparts.**

"Wh-h-hat do we-e-e do en-n-nragement bear?" Freddy asked.

"We need to find the asshole who is causing all of this to happen." Toy Freddy said.

**The gang went back to office, and sat down and took a little nap.**

"Wait, what the fuck is that timer for?" Toy Freddy said pointing at a timer on the desk.

**The timer was on 00:05 when Toy Freddy realized what it was for.**

"OH shit, The Puppet." Toy Freddy said.

**The timer went to 0, and the gang turned around as they saw The Puppet running to them**

"Fuck my life. The tickly fingers are beckoning." Toy Freddy said.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" The Puppet said.

_**Gonna leave it here for a while, and I'll see you… Monday I guess. Remember: Git gud and smoke weed everyday.**_


	3. MLG Battle

_**I'm not dead my friends… I was here ALL along.**_

**The Puppet, now in front of the animatronics, outstretches his hands to tickle.**

"Puppet man, you fucking asshole. You have to ruin everything don't you?" Toy Freddy said.

**Old Chica jumps and dives into The Puppet, who dodges the attack. The Puppet then begins to tickle Old Chica, shutting her down.**

"P-p-puppet man, give m-m-me a face." Old Bonnie said.

"No." The Puppet replied.

**Old Bonnie jumps up and lands on The Puppet, and repeatedly smashed The Puppets face into the floor. The Puppet rolls over to the side and grabs Old Bonnie by the legs, throwing him over the desk.**

"Fuck of anno-o-oying p-p-puppet man." Foxy said.

**Foxy ran into The Puppet, ramming him into a wall. Foxy backs up, letting The Puppet slide onto the floor. The Puppet then leaps out onto Foxy, grabbing his face. Foxy lets out a screech and began to run to the wall trying to get The Puppet off. The Puppet then jumps off, letting Foxy get a face full of wall. Foxy slid onto the floor in a coma.**

"En-n-nragement bear, w-w-what do we do?" Old Freddy said.

Toy Freddy sighed. "I guess we fucking use the chair…"

**Toy Freddy grabbed the office chair and threw it at The Puppet, smacking him the face. The Puppet gets back up, with a face of rage. He spews out smoke, causing the entire room to fill up.**

"Wh-h-hat's hap-p-ppening…" Old Freddy said, slowly losing his balance.

"Oh shit. It's weed smoke…" Toy Freddy said as he grabbed onto a pole.

"Freddy I'm sick…" Toy Bonnie said.

"I don't feel so good…" Toy Chica said.

**The Puppet began to laugh, and began to leave. His smile disappeared as he saw something that reminded him of something.**

"I'm going to yiff your dick puppet man." Golden Freddy said.

"No." The Puppet said.

**Golden Freddy swung at The Puppet, who dodged the fist. The Puppet jumped onto Golden Freddy, going straight through him. Golden Freddy leaned backwards, and let out a loud, glass-shattering scream. The Puppet flew backwards and into the bathroom, where he laid out cold. **

"Help us be a huge piece of shit, and fuck up everything." The Freddy's said.

"I'm going to yiff some dicks." Golden Freddy said as he used his 'MAGIC' to heal the fallen animatronics.

**Toy Freddy turned around and saw BB, who was laughing.**

"Fools! You are all fools, you've fallen into my trap!" BB said.

"Inhale my dong enragement BITCH!" Toy Freddy said.

"You know, I was made to be a kind, gentle thing. Then the company shut down, and I was replaced by them!" BB said pointing at the withered. "I was able, however, to build something that will help me destroy them FOREVER!"

"Daddy domination?" Toy Freddy said.

"A face?" Withered Bonnie asked.

"Pizza?" The Chica's asked.

"Guitars?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Enra-a-agment?" Withered Freddy asked.

"NO! I built you…" BB said looking at the Toys. "You were going to destroy them, instead you befriended them! Now I'm going to destroy you ALL!"

**A portal opened behind BB, and he jumped into it. The animatronics looked at Toy Freddy, who was still confused.**

"This is getting fucking stupid…" He said. "I'm going to follow that fucking child and get rid of him."

**Toy Freddy jumped into the portal, and was teleported into a different dimension.**

"What the fuck is this place?" Toy Freddy thought as he went into a cave.

"You were foolish following me! Now you going to die right here and NOW!" BB said.

**BB swung at Toy Freddy with his sign, smacking him into the cave wall. BB whacked Toy Freddy over and over, and went back to his machine. Toy Freddy gathered his strength and ran into BB, knocking him into the wall.**

"Yes." Toy Bonnie said as he ran towards BB.

**BB jammed his sign under Toy Bonnie's feet and catapulted Toy Bonnie into Toy Freddy.**

"Devour my hot bird ass enragement child…" Toy Chica said as she threw a pizza into BB's face.

**BB ripped the pizza off his face, and saw Toy Chica drop kick him into his machine.**

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" BB screamed.

"No you won't!" Mangled said as picked up BB and dropped him on his face.

**BB got up and saw Toy Bonnie trying to jam his guitar in the gears of the machine. BB ran and speared Toy Bonnie onto the floor.**

"Don't y-y-y-ou try anythi-i-ing enragement child!" The withered said as they stood behind them with their weapons.

"No, it can't be! I'm not going to be defeated LIKE THIS! You've forced me to use my ultimate weapon, the MLG 360-Noscope Weed Cannon!" BB said as he pulled out a black and white, glowing SMG with the words ILLUMINATY CONFIRMED wrote on it.

**Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked at each other and smiled. Freddy screamed into his mic, Bonnie played his guitar, Chica played her electronic piano, and Foxy played his fiddle. BB fired the MLG 360-Noscope Weed Cannon at the same time a blast of light fired from the withered. The blasts from the weapons hit each other, and began to react a scene that looked like it came from Dragon Ball Z.**

"I'm not going to die! NOT TODAY, AND TO MAKE SURE I DO…" BB said as he pulled out a green can. "I'm going to drink this Mountain Dew!"

**BB slurped down the drink, and a black and red hue formed around him. BB has turned into the puppet master.**

"Enra-a-agment bear, help US!" Freddy said.

"Friends, it's time to rid the world of the enragement child!" Toy Freddy said.

**The Toys stepped behind the withered with weapons of their own. Toy Freddy shouted into his mic, Toy Bonnie played his rock guitar, Toy Chica played her electro piano, and Mangle yodeled. The blast coming from the group increased, and went closer towards BB.**

"No! I shall not die!" The Puppet Master said drinking more Mountain Dew.

**The blast went all the way back to the group of animatronics, causing the heat to increase.**

"I feel hot." Toy Bonnie said.

"If we don't get rid of this fucker, the heat is going to kill us!" Toy Chica said.

"We need more power! But where are we going to get it?" Toy Freddy said.

**The group looked behind them, and saw Golden Freddy with a pissed face.**

"I'm going to OVERKILL enragement child's dick!" Golden Freddy said as he charged up his scream.

**BB laughed, watching the blast get closer and closer to his targets.**

"Not much longer till death my friends!" The Puppet Master said.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm going to… hey, who the hell is that?" The Puppet Master said noticing Golden Freddy charging his scream.

**Golden Freddy left out his scream, which created a shockwave equal to the BLU-82 (Daisy Cutter). The blast quickly went over to The Puppet Master, and soon engulfed him causing him to scream as he disintegrated. As the light went away, the animatronics saw that nothing was left. The machine, half the cave, and The Puppet Master were gone. The cave disappeared, and everyone was back at the restaurant.**

"Finally, he's gone!" Toy Chica said, hugging her counterpart.

"Yes. I found you a face." Toy Bonnie said handing Bonnie a face.

"It was good knowing you, even though you stole my sex toy." Mangle said putting her arm on Foxy's shoulder.

**The animatronics looked at the Freddy's, who were looking at each other. They kept looking at each other, then looked at their friends.**

"Holy fucking shit, this was the gayest thing we have and will EVER do! If we do this again, count us OUT! Now fuck off!" They said as they stormed out of the office.

**Toy Bonnie looked at Bonnie, who shrugged. Toy Chica and Chica continued to talk, and Mangle and Foxy began to search for another sex toy…**

_**THE… FUCKING… END! I hope you all enjoyed, it may have turned out differently then you expected but hey, that's what stories do. I'm also sorry for being offline so much, my internet has been acting up lately and my laptop proxy server keeps turning itself on keeping me from searching the site or from changing to a different site. I thank you still for staying this far, and I hope one day YOU guys get the chance to make a fanfiction that'll be a great hit.**_


End file.
